


The Guardian Slinger

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Category: Slugterra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Slugterra - Freeform, Teenage dating, elixoc, suck at this tags thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Eli and the Shane gang thought they'd be going in to destroy a creation of Blakk's only to discover he's been holding a girl prisoner. Who is she? Why does she know who Eli and his dad are but he has no idea who she is? Keep reading and find out.(As of yet no explicit content but hope to add some in later. Want to cover my bases preemptively )





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Thank you for choosing to read my fic. It's my first fic ever. I originally posted this on wattpad and FanFic but I really wanted to post it here. It's where all my favorite fanfictions are. I am still getting used to all the tags and ratings so please bare with me. No explicit yet but I do hope to take advantage of that in the future XD Hope you guys enjoy.

Eli and the rest of the Shane gang raced through the jungle of slugterra looking for one of Blakk's secret buildings. Kord had noticed strong energy readings in a deeper part of the jungle; he'd just configured his blaster mod to find strong energy locations. As soon as it booted up they found a spot. The gang geared up and headed out, they didn't know what was waiting for them but it was probably something Blakk didn't want them to find.

"Eli up ahead," Trixie called out and they all brought their mechbeasts to a stop as they reached a clearing. They got off and stayed hidden as they surveyed the area. "Hmmm there doesn't seem to be much security here, there is almost no security outside. I wonder what he's got here." The only female slinger on the team looked around the large building. Kord looked at his new mod to see where the energy reading was coming from. "Looks like it's a whole building dedicated to one thing. All the energy is going to the center." Eli narrowed his eyes and looked at the building, "whatever it is it's probably important. Even if security is low that amount of energy must be going to something powerful." He loaded his blaster, "Let's head out guys, we'll sneak around the side where the patrol is light."

The slinger and his gang made their way into the building with little trouble. Once inside silencers were added and they only dealt with a few of blakk's men. "It's through this door Eli," Kord's deep voice rumbled. Eli nodded and pressed the button so the door slid open. They slipped inside and as the door slid shut behind them they all gasped.

In the center of the large room was a large container filled with red liquid. Inside floated a girl about the same age as Trixie and Eli. A simple white band wrapped around her chest and white underwear covered her bottom half. Her long black hair floated in the water, a breathing mask covered most of her face. "Who is she?" Trixie asked as the group approached. "Pronto does not know. But knows he must save the pretty lady, because proto the great saves every damsel in distress." He moleinoid posed in front of the class container. "Whoever she is Blakk is holding her prisoner we need to get her out." Eli said with no hesitation, he walked up to the keyboard.

"Eli, man what if she's dangerous. I mean if Blakk has her locked up like this maybe we should be worried too." Kord was always the voice of paranoia in the group, but there was always a good foundation for it. "Doesn't matter Kord it isn't right to leave her like this. If she is Blakk's enemy maybe she'll be our ally. "He began typing away trying to figure something out. Burpy joined in, the slug seemed to be having a better time figuring it out. The sound of metal moving, and computers booting up filled the room. The container drained slowly and the girl soon reached the bottom. The glass slide open, Trixie moved closer to help the girl out. The girl coughed and pulled off the mask, she gasped for real air. She tried to climb out on her own and half tumbled out, luckily Shane and Trixie caught her. The girl looked up at Eli with unfocused violet eyes, "M-Mr. shane?" Her voice was soft and hoarse; it was obvious she'd been in there for a long time. "Do you know my dad?" Eli's voice filled with surprise. The girl's eyes focused and widened, "Eli?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love input from you guys and if you have advice I'd love some. Such as if I should use the underage tag or not. ^-^ I'd also love advice on adding images lol I have drawings to share


	2. The Escape

"You know me?" Eli looked at her face more closely he had no idea who she was. She blinked, "Now isn't the time, if you've broken me out Blakk will probably be on his way," She looked around the room her eyes still hadn't adjusted. "Come on lets go," Eli moved to help her up but she pulled away. "I need clothes. Does anyone see them in here? "She wasn't any help right now; she needed to get them out quickly. Eli, Pronto, and Kord began looking around the room. It was Eli who found a locked case; he had Burpy melt off the lock so he could look inside. "I think I found them, and two blasters. Which one is yours?" He brought the case over to her. She had been trying to stand but her legs were as wobbly as a new born deer. "They are both mine," She looked at the contents of the case. All her stuff was there, except her slugs she hoped they were okay.

Eli waited and she raised a brow, "Can you turn around please?" A small blush creeped up his neck as he realized the situation, he did as he was asked. Kord followed, but pronto stood with a smile in her direction. Kord picked up the mole by his head and turned him away. "Sorry to ask this of you…" She didn't know Trixie's name. "It's Trixie," The pigtailed girl of the team smiled. "Trixie, um could you help? My body is weak and I am having a hard time." Trixie nodded and helped the girl into her clothes. "Hey are those slugs yours?" Kord asked looking at the wall to their right. She had just got her wedged knee high boots on when she saw them. She shot up and ran towards them. She stumbled and her legs wobbled but she made it there without falling. Her eyes darted across the small containers; all her precious slug friends were there. She began typing randomly at the keyboard until they were released.

The small creatures yawned and stretched. "You're okay," She smiled at them and they jumped onto her. "Come on you guys we have to go," Without hesitation they jumped into her backpack. Eli handed her her blasters and she attacked them to her hip belt. "We need to go," The team agreed and they rushed out of the room. Trixie and Eli stayed close since she still wasn't able to run properly.

As they ran down a long hall her blaster began beeping. She looked down at a small screen on the side of the weapon. "My mechbeast, it's still here." Eli and the gang stopped, she knew it'd be far too much to ask to get that as well. "Trixie you and the guys get out of here, we'll meet you outside. We're going to go get her mechbeast." Without a second thought the team nodded and took off. "Where is it?" He turned to her, "What's your name by the way?" She looked at her blaster and began heading in her mechbeasts direction. "It's this way," The nameless female turned to him, "I am Nora Drake." Drake? Why did that last name sound familiar to him? She led him to a warehouse looking section of the place. "It's nearby," They stayed low, who knew how many of Blakk's men were in here. "There," Nora pointed to a large object covered by a white dusty plastic sheet. Eli and Nora pulled it off to reveal her mechbeast. It was modeled after a four legged dragon with wings, "This is my GR-A model Mechbeast, I call him Grey. Can you drive until we get out of here? I am not very confident I'll be able to maneuver properly." He hoped on without a second thought, "Come on lets go." She took his hand and got on behind him. She kept her distance from the young Shane; she wasn't one for most physical contact. Eli took off as soon as she was on. "There that's the cargo door," Nora called out and he nodded, he pulled out his blaster and shot out Banger. His slug flew through the air and collided with the large door making a huge hole they could exit through. Eli had Grey jump through the newly created doorway and took off into the jungle.

The two soon caught up to the rest of the Shane gang. "I think I can handle driving down Eli, thank you." Her voice was still a bit hoarse as she spoke. Her head whipped to the side as the Shane leader got off. " We need to go he's near," Nora could see Blakk's group through the trees as they headed towards the prison he'd made her. "Let's go guys," Eli called out loud enough so only the team could hear. With that the Shane gang and guest head off to the Shane secret hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was told from a reader on another site another character has the last name Drake which I completely forgot until about 6 chapters in. I am going to keep her name the way it is though. I don't see any character clashing since they are different species. Could make for a fun interaction though.


	3. The Past

After some time they arrived at the Shane hideout. They all got off their mechbeasts and headed inside before asking their questions. Nora sat on the couch and waited for the barrage of questions. However they weren't demanding and didn't bombard her they waited for her to collect herself.

"What something to drink?" Trixie asked with a welcoming smile.

"Oh yes," It had probably been a long time since she'd been in there. Eli sat down across from her and she could feel the questions building in him. "You can ask whatever you'd like Eli I'll answer what I can." She looked at the team, they looked to be a solid well put together team.

"How long were you in there?" Kord was the first to chime in. He was a cave troll, rather large but not intimidating. She'd met a few growing up, her dad had had a cave troll friend they worked on their mechbeast together.

"I am not sure. I might be able to tell you if I know how old Eli is." She looked to the leader waiting for an answer.

"My age, well I am about fifteen going on sixteen," He was about fifteen in a half give or take.

"Oh gosh, looks like I've been in there for two years. I was taken around my fifteenth birthday and I am about a year and a half older then eli. So I am seventeen now, two years of my life gone," She looked at the cup as Trixie handed it to her. Eli frowned how dare Blakk, he'd trapped her and kept her in a deep sleep and she lost two years of her life. She'll never get those back.

"What about your family? Should we contact them?" Eli asked, he was sure they were worried about her. It had been two years. She shook her head and sipped her drink, it was a sweetened warm tea, she liked it.

"No….I doubt I have one anymore. Blakk was very thorough when he got rid of his enemies. He made sure to get rid of my Dad and Brother first. I have other family but I can't contact them, and anyways they wouldn't know I had been trapped. I wouldn't want to pull them into this even if I could contact them. "They all looked downcast as she spoke. She had no one left, no parents, no siblings, no one.

"Why did Blakk want your family gone so bad?" It was Eli again who asked. He had a serious look on his face. It was obvious that the more she spoke the angrier he got with Blakk. She gave an almost sad smile.

"How much does your team know about your family?" She sipped her drink.

"Everything I know," Which wasn't much but he shared what he could with them. She nodded, he trusted them and that was good in a team. Secrets only tore people apart.

"My family is a lot like yours. The Drake family is what you'd call Guardians of Slugterra. Usually the oldest son takes over and builds a family here while the others live on the surface. My oldest brother was…..Blakk got rid of him and my second oldest brother had long since moved to the surface and started a family. So I took over my brothers spot. "

"What is it that your family does exactly? If there is the shane's why is there also the Drake's? and also why has the great and knowledgeable pronto not heard of your family. " Pronto asked quite confused by this.

"The Shane's protect the slugs and people of slugterra. They keep the balance. The Drake's protect the Guardian slugs and the gate I can feel it you have met a guardian slug. We can sense the auras the slugs leave behind. No one knows about them so no one can know what we do. Unfortunately we've been gone for two years so many bad things can happen. You've met them Eli how are they?" She was genuinely worried about the slugs. She'd grown up protecting them, and helping raise the new guardians.

"They are doing good. My slug doc joined them. The gate broke but we were able to get it back up." He was trying to reassure her but it didn't seem to work. She sighed softly as she twisted the cup in her hands.

"I am sorry Eli, and all of you too. If I had been stronger back then none of this would have happened. " She felt like she'd failed her family and all of slugterra. If only she'd been stronger, she could have done something. Instead she spent two years in a glass container.

"It's not your fault Nora; there is nothing you could have done." Trixie placed a hand on her shoulder. Nora reeled in the need to pull away; she was not used to touching. Her brothers always thought she was odd because of it but touching always made her feel uncomfortable.

"She's right Nora, Blakk is strong and evil. His mistake was letting you live, and since you are alive you can help us stop him. Will you join our team?" Eli looked at her waiting patiently for an answer. She cracked a small smile.

"I'd be more then happy to lend you my blasters and skills. He needs to be stopped, we'll do this together." Her tone was firm and confident. She refused to let this happen to anyone ever again. She'd stop Blakk but not alone, she'd stop him as part of the Shane Gang.


	4. The Return Home

Nora stood outside the hideout, she sighed as the sky slowly brightened. She'd had a hard time sleeping these last two days. She'd tried tiring herself out by training and getting back into the swing of things but that hadn't help. Walks, teas, foods nothing was helping. She leaned against a post; the others would be getting up soon. Kuro, her black slug sat on her shoulder nodding off. Her others were fast asleep in her bag.

"What are you doing up? Not sleeping again?" It was Eli who spoke. She turned to look at him. He yawned and stretched as he walked up.

"Not really, there is too much on my mind. I did sleep a lot these last couple years." She gave a small smile. Slugterra had been relatively quiet and it unsettled her. A few thieves and gang issues but nothing major, she should be glad but she wasn't. All it meant was Blakk was gearing up for something big. She sighed again, she knew there was something she had to do but she was avoiding it.

"What's on your mind?" He asked looking over at her. He'd come to accept she wasn't as talkative and liked silence. He wondered though it she'd always been like this or if blakk had changed her.

"I…. I need to visit my family home." She had been avoiding it she knew it would bring good and bad memories. She practically relived most of the bad ones when she closed her eyes, but it was something else to go to the place where it happened.

"Well when do you want to go? We'll head out with you," He smiled; she needed to get used to this team thing and know she wasn't on her own.

"Oh are we going somewhere?" Trixie asked walking out with a steaming mug. Nora chuckled at the two. All of them were positive and friendly and never let her get lost in bad thoughts.

"I guess we are," She smiled and stood up straight. Kuro yawned and fell luckily she caught him. "We are going home," He made a happy noise that sounded like a chirp.

A few hours later after breakfast they were closing in on her family home. They followed a rode up to the large property. She stopped and stared at the house, her home. It was a large house with a connected mech beast garage. There was a workshop out back, a corral for the animals off to the side and a barn. She slowly made her way to the front of it. The group stayed quiet wanting to give her some quiet. She dismounted and looked up and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go in alone?" Eli asked as the rest of the team dismounted and walked up. She shook her head.

"No, you guys can come in too," She had no idea what state it'd be in though. It didn't look damaged at all which surprised her. She would have thought Blakk would have torn it down. Nora walked up to the door and turned the knob. She was surprised again to find it locked, "That's….odd." The team looked at each other not sure why she found a locked door odd. "I saw Blakk kick down this door; I was just on the other side when it happened. "

"And it's not like Blakk would just put a new one in. Do you think someone made it?" Kord asked looking around; it didn't look like anyone had taken care of the place.

"I doubt it, and I'd rather not give myself false hope," She smiled at him, it was that sad smile. She pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock, she turned it and a click could be heard. They'd used the same lock, she didn't like this.

"Let's be careful guys, I get the feeling we aren't the firsts to be visiting." Eli pulled out his blaster just in case. Nora agreed with the young leader, something felt odd. She opened the door and walked in blaster held at the ready. She stepped in and looked around, nothing. It was dark and the building needed airing out. It was obvious no one had been inside in a long time. The whole team was inside and nothing happened. They turned on their flashlights and opened a few windows to let in some light. It was so odd the furniture was covered and so little seemed missing or broken. She was sure her cousin had been thrown against that table and it got smashed.

"Something is odd isn't it," Eli asked walking up. He looked concerned as he looked around. He was also taking in her home though, looking at the place she'd grown up in. He wondered how different things would have been if he'd lived in slugterra his whole life.

"it is…." She was cut off by a high pitched scream. At first she thought it was Trixie until she turned around to see pronto with a blaster held to his head. Behind him was a tall imposing man, it was impossible to see what he looked like as he stood in the doorway and the light shined in behind him shadowing his front. The team quickly held up their blasters.

"Now y'all best put those down and tell me how y'all got in here," His voice deep and rough, the southern drawl not too heavy but unmistakable.

"Got in here? We had a key how did you get in?" Eli countered and glared at the unknown man.

"Key? Ain't nobody alive with a key but me," The man scanned the group and his gaze stopped on Nora. It was then that she realized who he was, how had she forgotten had her mind been damaged while she was held captive.

"Kain? Is that you?" She gasped holstering her blaster.

"Nora there ain't no way," He pulled away from proto and walked to Nora. The team could now see him. He was a tall, fit, 20 some odd year old very handsome man. He quickly pulled her into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I thought they got you too," She hugged him back, much to the team's surprise. They'd all learned she wasn't the touchy feely type. So if she was hugging this man who was he?


	5. The Cowboy

The entire team was in shock as Nora hugged the new comer. They were still weary, they held their blasters up just in case. They'd be tricked and deceived before.

"I am happy to see you alive and safe. What about your family?" Nora stepped back and looked at Kain.

"Ma and the rest are safe and sound. They were all worried 'bout yah. They'll be happy to know you're safe and sound." He said smiling. He looked over at the team finally. "Sorry for takin' hold of the little guy. Wasn't sure who yah were. "

"We understand," Eli said as he lowered the blaster but didn't holster it. "We haven't been introduced I am Eli Shane." He said holding out his hand.

"Kain Wilhelm, it's a pleasure Eli. I knew your father. He was a good man." He said shaking his hand.

"Wilhelm? As in Wilhelm Farm?" Trixie asked suddenly. Kain nodded in answer.

"Yup, that'd be the family farm." He said completely at ease now with the group. He'd heard about the adventures of the Shane Gang that had spread around Slugterra.

Eli had no idea if he should know about the Wilhelm family or not. Trixie remembering Eli knew very little about Slugterra began to explain.

"Wilhelm Farm is one of the largest farms in Slugterra. We have probably bought produce and meat grown and raised on their farm. They're well known all around. " Kain nodded in approval of her explanation.

"Yup sounds about right. It's not too far from here either." He'd grown up with the Drake family. It's why he knew Nora so well. He looked to her, he wanted to ask what had happened to her all this time but he wasn't sure if now was the proper time.

Nora sensed Kain looking at her. "I'll explain later." She could tell what he was thinking just as well as she could read her own family. "Kain...Do you know what happened that day?" She only knew up to the point where she was knocked out.

He sighed and ruffled his own hair. "I don't know if here's the proper place to be talkin' about that. " she'd probably need to sit down to hear what he knew.

"Here is the perfect place, I want...I need to know." She'd come hoping for clues. Not to mention hoping that coming would help the anxiety she felt gnawing at her stomach. She kept anxiously hoping it was all a nightmare. Maybe the truth would still her nerves.

"Let's sit down. " he said with a sigh. He had thought about how this may go if he ever got to see her again. The team walked outside and sat down in random places on the porch. Nora sat on the highest step. Eli stood leaning against the post next to her. Kain leaned against the railing facing the group.

"We didn't get here until after Blakk took off with yah. We weren't sure what happened to yah. Your...yah were the only one we couldn' find. " he sighed this wasn't easy.

"What do you mean couldn't find? Everyone else was here?" Does that mean maybe a few were okay? Nora's words full of hope. It broke Kain's heart hearing her.

"Everyone was here...but..." how could he say it? How could he tell her that everyone was gone.

"Kain...where are they?...please?" Her words no longer hopeful, but pleading and sad.

"They're where you'd want 'em to be," was all he said. She'd know. She shot up suddenly her eyes red, her legs and hands shook as she held back the tears. She took off quickly towards the woods directly across from the house.

Eli moved to follow but stopped himself. He saw Kain do the same but gently grabbed the man's arm, "she needs some time alone. "

Kain looked at the young Shane. What made him think he knew what she needed? Kain was practically family, he knew her best. Then he thought about it calmly. He sighed again, she needed time he knew that. He didn't like that this kid had to tell him that though.

No, no, no please no. She thought to herself as she followed an over grown path through the trees. Please don't be there, please no. She slowly began murmuring the words softly.

She suddenly came into a clearing in the woods. It was still part of the family property. She stared out at the area. Her heart breaking as her eyes moved across the scene in front of her. She slowly moved forward and opened a small gate to the fence that surrounded the whole area.

Back at the main house the team and Kain began talking about Wilhelm Farm. It seemed like the best topic for the moment. Any information or questions concerning past events should be asked while Nora was there. It was all something they felt together without ever uttering a word.

Eli suddenly got a bad feeling. The feeling poked at him for a bit before he decided to quietly sneak away. Surprisingly no one notice him slip away. Probably because he hadn't joined in on their conversation or even stood in their circle. He'd been worrying about their new teammate.

He made his way through the trees following the same path Nora had taken. He assumed it was the same path at least. Eventually he made it to the same clearing she had. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was a private family cemetery. It was completely fenced off, a small gate was just ahead of him. He walked forward and entered. The gate made no sound, the grass was well taken care of, not a single weed around. Kain's family must have cared for it. That was what Eli assumed at least.

He quickly found Nora sitting in front of a large headstone with two names on it. Her hands covered her face, her shoulders shook gently. He read the names, they were her parents. He knelt down next to her and placed a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nora pulled her hands away from her face slowly. She stared at the ground for a moment before looking at him. Her cheeks tear stained, her eyes red from crying. "They're all gone...all of them," all her family from down here. Her parents, cousins, aunts, uncles. He'd taken them all. She began sobbing again.

"I am so sorry," was all Eli could think to say. He didn't know what else he could say at the moment. He took a small moment to think before he pulled her into a hug. Much to his surprise she didn't pull away or push him away. She clung to him as she cried. He said nothing as he held her. He'd let her cry for however long she needed to.


	6. The Silence

Nora held onto Eli for what felt like hours. She was grateful, he didn't comment or pull away. He held on and gently rubbed her back. She never thought a gentle touch like this could be so comforting. She always shied away from such gestures.

Eli knew she needed to cry, he was glad he could be here to give her a shoulder. He could care less that his shirt was soaked through with tears and his legs grew tired and numb. Eventually He felt her relax in his arms, her breathing steadied and her grip on him loosened. Had she stopped crying? He shifted gently to see. Well he was sort of right, she had stopped crying but now was asleep in his arms. Seems like all the crying and lack of sleep got to her. He hoped she was a heavy sleeper. He shifted to a more comfortable position and held her as she slept he would wake her. This was the first real sleep shed had in days since her rescue. He sighed as he looked around. So much loss and sadness. He couldn't let this happen again. Not to her, not to anyone in slugterra. His resolve to stop Blakk was stronger than ever.

\---------

"Prompto is surprisingly impressed by the stories of your family new friend Kain. I are acceptable company for Prompto the great." Prompto gave a large cocky smile.

Kain chuckled, something about this molinoid that was hard to dislike. Despite how annoying he might be at times. "Sure is an honor Mr. The Great."

Trixie giggled and Kord gave a rumbling laugh. Prompto cocked his head not catching the joke. Kain looked around the group. Man Eli could be as quiet as nora, he thought to himself. That was until he noticed the shane wasn't even there. Damn it, had gone after her even after he'd told him to give her room. The hypocrite. Kain shoved down any feelings that were remotely close to jealousy, best not to go there.

"Woah, when did Eli leave?" Trixie said noticing he was gone.

"He headed after Nora a while back." kord zaid as he fiddled with his blaster.

"Y'ah didn't think to say any thin'?" kain asked, a small edge to his tone. The Cave troll met his gaze for a moment.

"I figured it was best to let him go alone. He's good at talking with people. " He watched Kains jaw clench. "Nothing against you Kain, but i get the feeling you'd spend the whole time talking to her and reassuring her. And it seems like she just needs someone to just be a presence nearby." Kord could see the tick in the man's jaw. Sure that seemed presumptuous to say but he had observed the new member a team these last couple days. She wasn't very receptive to words of comfort or reassurance. He would watch her tense up as they tried. Instead he watched her relax and find more comfort when their leader would just walk over and hang out silently or listen. They talked about simple things and elis family. Eli would only speak of her if she asked. He was good at understanding her. At Least from what the cave troll saw.

"Don' speak like you know her better than me." the edge in kains voice sharpening. "I've known her since we were just kids." He hated to admit it though, but she had been gone two years things could have changed. Hell he saw already a difference in her eyes when they spoke. He was too damn stubborn to let this cave trolls words be true. He turned and stalked off towards the tree line.

"They'll be back," Kord called out and sighed as the guy ignored him.

"Should we stop him?" Trixie asked surprised at the conversation that had just happened.

Kord shook his head. "No, I get the feeling he'll understand what i meant." or Eli came back with a black eye. He was 50/50 on this one.

\--------

Kain stopped in his tracks as he approached the cemetery. He didn't enter. After they had buried Mr. and Mrs Drake. His pa and ma had planted a tree behind the headstone. It grew the Drake couples favorite flowers. It had grown over the two years into a sturdy impressive size for the plant type. His jaw clenched as he stared at the two figures at the base of the tree.

Some time earlier Eli had moved them closer to the tree so he could lean back. Eventually he had fallen asleep right along with Nora. He sat there holding her as he slept. Her hand clung to his shirt. Their breathing steady and soft. Even their slugs had been pulled into the nap. Everything around them was calm and silent. The only sounds came from a soft breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees branches and the soft snores of the slugs.

"Damn it," kain huffed. He closed his eyes and took a long breath. Cave troll was right, but he'll never admit it out loud. To see her close to someone not him or family drove the truth in. Eli did know what he was doing. He decided the best thing was to go back and let them return on their own when Nora was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is caught up to where I am so far. I will try my best to update as often as I can. However with how crazy my work schedule is I can't promise a set schedule I hope you guys like it so far. I really want to keep writing this one. Hopefully write other stories too. Maybe a Dragon age one or Voltron.


	7. The Walk Back

A soft cool breeze rustled the branches above the sleeping slingers. Leaves cascaded down falling onto them. One landing on Nora's face. A small sound left her lips. She groaned softly and started to wake up.

Where was she? It was warm? Not unpleasantly so. She didn't feel in danger though. Her eyes slowly opened. The first two colors she saw through her sleep blurred vision was green and black. She frowned and her eyes focused. Green, it was the grass in the graveyard. It was lush and vibrant. She turned her head, the black in her vision had been the sleeve of a shirt. Her brow twitched and she looked up. As she took in the calm sleeping face of the young team leader everything came flooding back.

She'd cried her eyes out when she found gravestones for all of her family members. Eli had come to check on her and she let him hold her as she cried. Her face suddenly felt warm. She had let him hold her.....she, Nora Drake, had let someone else hold her for more than a few seconds and it wasn't for a welcoming hug.

It was shocking even for her. She didn't hate touching, it had always just felt....uncomfortable. If she really knew someone and was close to them she could handle a few seconds of hugging. Sometimes. This however was different, she had clung to him like her life depended on it. Even now she didn't feel any discomfort. Her hand was still holding onto his forearm, her other hand a tight grip on his shirt.

She slowly relaxed her hold on him. She watched a mini frown etch itself onto his forehead. She should wake him, they should be getting back before everyone worried more than they probably already were. She reached out to touch his shoulder when Eli moved his head and began to yawn. She quickly snatched back her hand. She could not move herself away yet as he had his own hold on her. He groaned and stretched.

Her face turned red as he pressed against her. How was she not shoving him away? Maybe she considered him family? Yes, that could be it. Logical answer.

'Sure, because that makes sense' her brain mused sarcastically.

'Shut up brain,' she scolded her brain.

Eli's eyes opened and stared down at her. They both just stared for a long moment. Then a smile tugged at his lips.

"Guess we both needed to catch up on some sleep." He said letting go of her. How he seemed to not be flustered or surprised escaped her.

"Does seem like it." She said moving away to a more comfortable and appropriate distance. Not too far to make him think she found it uncomfortable to be close.

"Ummm....Eli," she turned to look at him. "Thank you.....I....I really appreciate what you did."

He smiled and readjusted his seating position to a more relaxed and comfortable one.

"You don't need to thank me," she opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand to stop her. "If you ever need a shoulder again I am here."

She stared for a moment. What an interesting guy he was? She knew not everyone was capable of such understanding and compassion. She smiled softly. "You're a sweet guy Eli. Seems your father's stories weren't exaggerated." She patted his cheek before standing up. She brushed off her pant legs then offered Eli a hand up.

He took the offered hand and stood. "He talked about me?" Curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh yes, he was always dying to brag about you and your mother. Quite proud of you. He couldn't really share the information with others outside my family. And I....we liked to hear about you two." She loved talking with Mr.Shane. hearing about the surface and his family. She had always hoped to meet Eli. She just never would have guessed it would be under circumstances such as these.

"Maybe you can share some of those stories with me sometime." She could the longing, he missed his father. His family. The team was his family now, but there would always be a part of him that missed his parents no matter what.

"I would enjoy that. I can tell you many of those embarrassing stories you are probably too young to remember." She chuckled.

His eyes went wide. "Embarrassing? Now I am afraid." He laughed with her. It was good to see her like this. Smiling and a genuine laugh leaving her lips. It seemed like a weight had left her.

Her family may be gone and she would still grieve. It would take time, but she knew what had happened and the needing to know didn't loom over her. She had a goal. A clearer and more solid one than before. She would stop Blakk, she wouldn't let him do something like this ever again. She wouldn't do it alone though. She would fight alongside Eli and the ShaneGang.

"Come on. We should go. They are probably already worried." She gestured with her head towards the gate. She began walking without looking back. It wasn't until she was opening the gate that she realized Eli wasn't with her. She turned and saw him knelt down in front of her parents grave. He was talking softly, so softly she couldn't hear. She cocked her head curiously. What was he saying?

Eli soon stood and turned to follow after her. He smiled as he approached. "Wanted to talk to them before we headed out." That was the only explanation he gave before walking out of the graveyard and down the worn forest path.

It took Nora a second before everything registered. She blinked and followed after. What did that mean? What did he say to them? She watched the back of his head. Curiosity was eating at her. She'd ask him soon.

Their walk was quiet but peaceful. No awkwardness in the air. It was nice not feeling like anyone had to fill the air with conversation. It wasn't long before they broke through the tree line and found themselves in front of the Drake Family home.

Nora took a moment take it all in. So silent and calm. It was never like that before all of this. It had always been bustling with energy and sound. Maybe one day in the future it would again.

The team called out to them and they headed over.

Trixie waved with a smile. "Hey guys, welcome back." She was glad to see them both in one piece. Nora seemed to be doing better. 

"Pronto is quite curious as to where you ran off to. Leaving me behind. It is inexcusable." He huffed and crossed his arms. 

Eli rolled his eyes in amusement and shook his head. "We were seeing the rest of the property." He wondered if the molinoid would just let it drop from there. 

Pronto pouted more, "I still do not see why were left behind..." He was cut off by Kord. 

"We were talking to Kain, should we get things ready to spend the evening here?" He had a feeling Eli would want to leave the decision up to her. He was more perceptive then people gave him credit for.

She shook her head. "No, we should go home." There was a smile that spread through the group. It reached everyone but Kain. "We can come back and visit again." She looked to the cowboy. "Sorry the visit wasn't longer." 

He shook his head. He knew when to pick his battles. "It's okay. I am just happy to know your alive. The family will be too. I'll make sure they keep it quiet though." She nodded in thanks. Part of him wanted to offer to help them in their missions but he knew he wouldn't be any help in a true battle. "If y'all ever need anything you let us know, okay?" 

Nora smiled, "Of course." 

"We look forward to meeting you again Kain." Eli said holding out his hand. Kain was finally forced to acknowledge the young leader. He took a moment, his jaw ticked but eventually he took Eli's hand and shook it. Silently Trixie and Kord let the breaths they were holding. 

"I look forward to seeing y'all again too. You take care of her." He stared pointedly at Eli. Eli responded with a small squeeze of the handshake and pulled his hand away. 

"Of course." 

More goodbyes, a hug between Kain and Nora, and soon they were on their mechbeasts and headed back to their hideout. They were headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys, a day later then I had hoped but I did get a chapter up this week. Plus it's a bit longer then normal. I have drawings i Want to share but haven't quite figured out how to add them in on AO3. Any advice, I'd love to hear it ^-^


	8. The Movie Night

Nora sat at the couch in the hideout reading over journal entries and accounts of Blakk’s activities while she’d been ‘asleep’. She had been there reading with little sleep. She had delved deep into this little study project of hers. She tried to play it off as wholly trying to understand the situation they were all in now. However deep down part of it kept her distracted from remembering that graveyard filled with her loved ones. 

She sighed and leaned back. She gently rubbed her eyes. This was exhausting. He’d caused so much trouble in this time. How had it gotten so bad? Another tired sigh left her mouth. There was a soft chattering sound next to her ear. She looked over and smiled tiredly. It was Kuro one of her two main slugs. Shiro was probably napping. Kuro chirped again, he was worried about her. She patted his head, “I am fine. Just a little tired. It’s a lot of reading.” He wasn’t buying it. 

He continued chirping at her, obviously he was scolding her in his own way. He knew there was more going on. Shiro and Kuro had been with her for as long as she could remember. She picked up the Negashade slug and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be okay.” He still wasn’t convinced but the small show of affection pacified him for now. She set him down on her shoulder again. 

Time to get back to reading she told herself. She crossed her legs and pulled up another document. Before she started reading though a cup appeared in her peripheral vision off to her right. She could smell the tea, it was sweetened just enough. She knew who had brought it before even really taking a good look at the hand holding the cup. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Thank you Eli.” She reached out to take the cup. 

There was a chuckle behind her and he pulled the cup out of her reach. She almost pouted. Almost. 

“You need to take a break. You’ve been at this with little to no sleep for a couple days now. You aren’t going to learn more now then you could have yesterday.” He waited a moment and handed her the cup, which she took with a sigh. As she took her first sip he sat down next to her leaning back against the arm rest so he faced her. 

“I could have missed something.” The cup still held up to her lips. She glanced at him before taking another sip. Between Eli, her slugs and even trixie she always had a cup of something to drink and constantly being urged to rest. 

“I highly doubt that,” He said giving her that look. That look she had come to realize as the ‘you-can't-fool-me’ look. A look that seemed to be unique to Eli. 

He spoke again after a short moment.“I get the feeling you’re not someone who skims over or misses the subtle things. At least not when it comes to stuff like this.” Eli couldn’t help but get the feeling she did miss on subtle social cues though. 

Kuro chirped as Eli spoke giving Eli the impression his assumptions were correct.

Nora sunk a little deeper into the couch as Kuro sold her out, “Traitor.” She mumbled before sipping some more. The whole scene pulled a laugh from Eli and a cheek nuzzle from Kuro. 

“Come on, one break isn’t going to hurt you.” Eli leaned forward towards her. “Trixie suggested a movie night. I think it’s a great idea.” 

She looked at him building up her protest. She came up with every reason she should focus on studying how to defeat Blakk instead of watching a movie. She never got her protest out though. Eli held up a hand to stop her words. 

“I know what you’re going to say and I get it. Really Nora I do. But, you can’t defeat Blakk in a day and you sure as heck can’t defeat him if you’re exhausted and tired. Have you even noticed how much you’ve been squinting?” His concern rang clear in his words and in his eyes. “Movie night will be here. Join us?” How does one even reject such an earnest genuine request? 

Nora took a moment her eyes moving from her cup to Eli. He waited patiently for her reply. He was right, she couldn’t do anything more then she already was. She was tired mentally, a break would help. Plus, she should spend time with the team. They had been so inviting and considerate. She should take the time to get to know them better. They’d taken the time to help and learn about her. Finally she nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll do movie night.” She sat up straighter. Eli had a large smile as she answered, Kuro chirped happily. 

“Trixie will be so happy when I tell her,” Eli was beaming, his smile was far too contagious to ignore. Soon a smile was pulled from her. Not as blinding up it was there. 

Before she knew it she was sitting on one couch with Eli. Kord and Pronto on the other and Trixie was sprawled out on a large beanbag chair they’d gotten before Nora had joined. Everyone looked absolutely comfortable and relaxed. Nora looked around, this was a good idea. They all needed this break, at the end of the day most of them were just teenagers. Or she assumed so at least. It was hard to tell how old Kord and Pronto were. Regardless, this was a heavy weight they carried, they needed time to relax. She made herself comfortable. Her slugs along with the others all had their own set up on the coffee table. 

Each couch had its own bucket of popcorn, Trixie had a bowl to herself and the even the slugs had a bowl they were sharing. Before Nora knew it she was drawn into the movie. Wow, when was the last time she had watched a movie? It had legitimately been years. Last time she had watched a movie, she suddenly stopped her thoughts. No, no negativity right now. Just enjoy the moment. She felt Eli shift on the couch, it was slight but enough to pull her thoughts from herself and to her surroundings. 

She held back a sigh, Just enjoy it, act your age. She scolded herself mentally. As her hand reached for the popcorn the most cliche of cliche’s happened. Eli’s hand grabbed hers as they both reached in. There was a pause as they looked at each other. Then before she knew it they were both laughing. It was silly but she couldn’t help it, it was like a scene drawn from a movie. The other’s gave them confused looks. 

It was a few long moments before they settled their laughter. She hadn’t even realized he hadn’t let go of her hand. She slowly pulled it away and he did the same. 

“Sorry, it was an accident.” He gave her a smiling apologetic look. Little did she know he did not regret it.

She shook her head. “It’s okay, I know it wasn’t on purpose.” She knew he was being considerate since she wasn’t big on the whole ‘physical contact’ thing. She glanced at her hand, she swore she could still feel his hand on hers. She had never noticed how much smaller her hands were until that moment. The thought sent a funny feeling through her. Her eyes glanced at him again only to find the boy staring at her. 

She quickly glanced away feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn’t miss that smile he gave her as she turned away either. She swallowed hard. That funny feeling in her stomach was back. She was definitely not ready to analyze what it was and why Eli was the one who stirred up the feeling. She had other things she needed to worry about. She curled up more as she tried to focus on the movie, but her attention was definitely drawn elsewhere even if her eyes didn’t move from the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long getting this up. Work has increased my hours and I don't get much time to write, at least not the type of writing this fic requires. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get to the rereads for this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This kind of took on a life of it's own. It took a turn I hadn't expected but I don't mind.


End file.
